


Staring Off Into Space

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Just some headcanons for how I see their past, contemplating life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: A very headcanon-y story of how I think Tarn and Kaon would spend time together between hunts.
Kudos: 7





	Staring Off Into Space

Kaon had been gazing out at the vastness of space on the observation deck of the Peaceful Tyranny. Despite his sockets being empty, he preferred staring out into the vastness of space, taking in every sound he could. He always dreamed of exploring space before the war, looking up to the sky whenever he could before the head of the factory he was created to work at told him to get back to work. He (Like many other cold-constructed workers of his time) would go on to see the greatest reaches of space, fight in the largest battles of Cybertronian history, and join the greatest army the planet had ever seen.

The door behind him opened with a swift movement, and in walked Tarn. Tarn also enjoyed watching space go by, and he also knew Kaon did too so they watched together. Tarn had different reasons for watching the galaxy. Millions of years of fighting weighs down on you. Memories of Grindcore and the golden era of the Decepticon cause where entire solar systems were in Megatron’s grasp. Oh how times change. 

Somedays, Kaon wished he could stop the universe for a short moment and breathe easy. But the war will not end until Megatron says so, even though some days that feels like it will never happen. Despite that, as long as there are traitors, defectors, or renegades he will serve. 

Tarn on the other hand, keeps going.The war will not end until Megatron says so, and he patiently awaits that day when they can finally start phase seven. But years of fighting loom ahead like the skyscrapers of Cybertron's skyline, ever unchanging.So as long as traitors exist, as long as autobots terrorize the planet, the war rages onwards. 

Two Decepticons watch the universe go by. Two members of the same team, on the same ship, at the same time stand by each other. They are so different, but they still come together every night.


End file.
